EPals: meet your new class pal
by Rei-chan94
Summary: Kiri and ppl have a project, read and laugh at all the funni antic ppl cant help but join! NaruXKiri DISCONTINUED!
1. EPals: meet your new project

**chapter 1: E-Pals: meet your new project

* * *

**

"OK class today we will be having a e-pal" the teacher said as most of the class held confused faces, then some one raised their hand, no other then Taro Komatsu

"yes Komatsu?"

"Whats an E-pal?" he asked

"Its an online person who you will be chatting with till the end of the year where you then meet you pal" he said as everyone started to talk again

"But class..." the teacher started to talk again, everyone stared at him "...only a few of you will be able to have a e-pal when I call your name please stand up" The teacher started to say the list

"OK the fallowing people being called are chosen from the school board so do not argue... Taro Komatsu, Shiko Flores, Giname Tacso, Kanako Aoyama, and Kiri Koshiba" When the 5 students were standing, the teacher smiled mentally

" The students I didn't call have brake till next class today, tomorrow you will be in another class room for the next six month unless I call you back" The teacher said as the students left the room leaving the 5 students and the teacher

" you will make a E-mail user name and I will assign you a partner, if you tell this person your name, number or address your grade will be a automatic F, understand?" The teacher said as the other students nodded

"get started" He said as they logged on to their computer

**Kiri POV**

I yawned at the new assignment I was given, I'm trying to think of a user name then something pops into mind

'BP8kat' I typed in, sure it wasn't the best but I'm not really caring about the names, when I got a pop up link I clicked it an read it

-Hey I'm your new partner- It said, I don't know why but I smiled and read the user name 'SN-Inu' I giggled mentally At the user name, I typed back

-Seems like it Inu- I typed, still laughing, maybe this won't be so bad...

* * *

**End of Chap**

**Rei : hey this is my 1st fanfic so tell me what I need to improve on, yes it has more chapters and Who do you think SN-Inu is? me? only my sane side knows...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. how the mighty have fallen

**Chapter 2: Oh how the mighty have fallen**

**

* * *

**

**(just so that everyone knows it starts right off from the last chap k)**

**Kiri POV**

I smiled at the screen when I saw the question on the screen...

_-OK before we start this I have to know are you a boy or girl- _Is what it said I wanted to have a little fun so...

_-y should I tell ya? ill make you guess instead-_ I type, I smile thinking of how this person in real life was acting...

_-YOU KNOW YOU DONT NEED TO BE SUCH AN JERK!- _I let a giggle escape but not to loud

_-fine I'm a girl OK drama queen- _

_-YUCK UR A GIRL! AN IM A MAN!- _it said, I just smiled an began to type again

_-Oh your words hurt me so what ever shall I do?-_

_-GRR OK enough of this I'm suppose too learn about you so can just stop it!- _I signed an typed back

_-fine whats your favorite color-_ was my wonderful question

_-...mines blue, that was random soo what is your favorite color-_ It said with no thank you rude isn't it? but Ill let it go...for now

_-midnight blue-_ I signed once more now he was going to ask if I was a goth or puck person people mostly do when they first talk to me

_-why? its a really dark color why that color-_ I was embarrassed for some reason but I was able to control my self not to blush

_-its a beautiful calm color that shows my tiny bit about me -_ I typed happily for no real reason

_-ohhh OK so do you have any pets?-_

_-I have a lovable but lazy an food loving cat-_

_-I have a dog who is more like a demon who can relate to my (evil) little sister-_

_-lol OK I dont have any sibling an I have ta go k ill be on later-_

_-ya better b Kat-_ I saw that he gave me a nick name an I had a light blush now

_- k c ya inu-_ I type as I logged out of my account, Kanako-Chan was waiting for me at the door, it seemed Taro-tard left already. When me and Kanako-Chan finally got to the stairs, some girls behind us talking about nails and how hot the SP were, when going down the stairs the girl just screamed "NARUMI-SENPAI! YEEE!!!" They were so in their peepy-ness, THEY PUSHED ME DOWN!!, I closed my eye's and waited for the hit. I waited but I felt nothing, I felt something around me, I opened my eyes to see...Narumi, also known as Naru-naru. I looked at how I was with him, I was on top of him, his arms were wrapped around my waist and our face's were VERY close, I saw that his eye's were wide open and his face was all red, I wonder why... I breathed in and thought he smelled REALLY good but as soon as I realized what I was doing I jumped off him, I saw that I was OK but when I looked at Narumi he had a cut bleeding, I froze not knowing what to do, my mind went blank.

**End of Kiri POV**

Kiri eyes went blank, the first one to notice this was Narumi, he still hadn't realize he was bleeding though, he just got up then took Kiri's arm an lead her outside the school. When they finally stopped Kiri was back and saw that Narumi was panting, she turned away but didn't move, when Narumi noticed that she wasn't looking at. He started to get angry

"HEY PUFFY-HEAD! ARE YOU JUST GONNA TURN AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE THAT!?" He yelled/said, but shut up when he saw that she looked like she was gonna cry.

_'god dammit! I didn't mean to make her cry!'_ Narumi thought, trying to think of a way to make her stop

"Hey puffy-head I didn't mean it..." He said trailing off when Kiri was looking at him in the eye

"I'm sorry" Kiri said with a bow, Narumi was slightly taken back, Kiri stood up then ran home, leaving Narumi dumbfound.

**Naru-naru POV**

_'What the heck just happened?! she froze up, she crys, says sorry, then run?! I don't get it!' _I thought as I started to walk home, thinking how things would go tomorrow, I put my hand on my forehead an felt something, I looked at my hand it was blood...wait...is puffy-head afraid of blood? _'Now that I think about it... during the battle with Niida, she went blank or just completely froze up...I wonder if her friends know...probably not, they didn't seem to noticed really last time'_ When I got home I went to my room cause dad was here, I swear is he really a man?!, I got on my PC and looked to see if anyone was on, I smiled at the screen and began to type.

_-hey wats up?-_ I typed down waiting for an answer

_-oh hey inu nothing much, you?-_ It said, even though this was a girl, why do I think I'm gonna have fun?

* * *

**end of chap**

**Rei: IM SOO SRY IF IT GETS TOO BORING! TELL ME IF SOMETHIN IS WRONG! AN PLEASE REVIEW I AT LEAST WANT THE PPL WHO R READING AN NOT REVIWING TO REVIEW!! an i wont update till i have 10 or up reviews im sry but win i look at other beauty pop storys even the one shots have more reviews...I'm getting very desperate aint I? oh well an I'm making a new fanfic for Beauty pop that will b out later plz dont hate me. I dont own any beauty pop ppl, just this story...JA NE!**


	3. Trapped pt 1

**Chapter 3: Trapped? pt 1

* * *

**

**Naru-naru POV**

- _oh just a REALLY confusing day_- I typed

_-i no the feeling, it suxs it b soo...i dont no im just making up words as i go along-_ it said, heh even though she's a girl, she seems not so girly, so I guess I can get to know her.

_- heh dont i no it, its like the world always messes up just 4 me-_

_- now dont u feel special?-_ Heh so she wants to be funny? this will be interesting...

_- oh of yes i am, thank u for pointing it out-_

_-Ur welcome...special ed..-_ Hey! I AM NOT SPECIAL ED! GRR!

- _nah just special, ed makes me more then that aint i rite, neko-kun?-_ Heh she thinks she's so smart! WELL I'LL SHOW HER!

-_'neko-kun'? well good name but.. then i want to call u inu-Chan, hmm??-_ INU-CHAN?! THE NAME IS SO...NOT FOR ME EVEN IF IT IS FUNNY! BUT! ITS NOT GOOD FOR MY BACKGROUND!...well I maybe never meet her so I guess its OK...I think

-_fine u can call me 'inu-Chan' but tell anyone an I WILL HUNT U DOWN!-_

_-an just how am i gonna tell anyone? i dont even no u an if u hunt me down im claiming u as a stalker-_ Eh? stalker?! I wouldn't even go near a girl! her, for that fact!

_- WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! BEING UR STALKER ID HAVE TO BE INSANE!-_

_-im starting ta think ya r... hey y is it that u put SN-Inu? 4 a user name? u could hav got somethin more...creative or somethin like that-_ Hm so she wants to talk like real people now

_-i dont think i needed 2 use so much time to make a user name, its kinda pointless an SN stands 4 my first an last name with the Inu part...i dont no-_

_-ooh thats kewl i thought that teh user name is kinda pointless but for me the BP part is on my hat an kinda a way of showing thats me an the kat part is wat my dad say bout me sometimes-_ So shes like a cat? in looks or personality...huh I'll think of it later...when I was just about to type something, a voice that haunts me almost week day came into my room...

"Sho-Chan! come here! Papa hasn't seen you all day!" UH! my dad is so like a...girl! why can't he just leave me alone?!, I pushed him away when he tried to give me a kiss, GRR I WISH HE WOULD JUST ACT LIKE A MAN!

"Oh Sho-Chan, I need to go some where can you make dinner for yourself? your mom is in New York this week finding a few thinks to bring back and Chisami is visiting grandma in Osaka, looking for a some new frilly designs" He said looking at me with a strange look but I nodded none the less, when he left I turned back to my screen.

_- sry i have to go c ya later...neko-kun- _

_-k c ya inu-Chan_- I signed an went to make food then I went to bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow...

**End of Naru-narus POV**

**AT SCHOOL**

"Class today will be study hall or something like that all day because there will be a teacher meeting, so feel free to wonder the school, I will see you guys later "the teacher said as he walked out the class as everyone else started to walk away. Kiri and Kanako saw Narumi walk over to them with Ochiai right behind him.

"Hey Naru-naru, whats up?" Kiri said drink her juice that came out of no where

"Don't ask me, ask him" Narumi said pointing to Ochiai

"Well Koshiba-kouhai, I would like to invite you over to Narumi's house after school, so we can discuss what we will do during spring brake in a few weeks" Ochiai said, not looking Kiri in the eye, being afraid to blush right in front of her.

"Hmm, if I go will Kanako-Chan be able to go with us when spring brake comes?" Kiri said, hoping he would say yes for Kanako's sake, as Ochiai began to think of anything that would go wrong and seemingly nothing would so...

"yes Aoyama-kouhai can come when spring brake come's" Ochiai said with a sign as Kiri put a slight smile making Ochiai and Narumi have a light blush on them.

"Alright what time?" Kiri asked throwing her juice away

"Right after school" Ochiai said walking away with Kanako talking about what they maybe do, leaving Kiri and Narumi alone, both were silent, Kiri decide to speak up.

"Narumi-senpai..." Narumi jolted abit hearing Kiri say something that she only used once before, Narumi looked at Kiri and noticed that she wasn't looking at him, as she continued to talk

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off yesterday...I...just..." Kiri was having a hard time talking about this, being Narumi he would have smirked and said ' come on say it already!' but for some reason he didn't, when Kiri was trying to say the last thing he interrupted and said

" Its OK, you don't need to say it, I don't really understand but I can see you really don't want to talk about this" He said with a slight smile that would have made girls melt instantly, but it only made Kiri get a light but kinda noticeble blush, she was glad that she turned her head before he could see, when the blush was only slightly notice if looked at, she looked at him again in the eyes

"Thank you" Kiri's words, seemed to make the world stop for Narumi, they sounds so light but serious at the same time, he noticed that she had a light blush when she turn back to him but now it was Narumi's turn to blush, when Kiri gave a genuine smile, but he didn't look away

"Its OK" He said as he turned around and walked away from her, blushing like mad now, unknown to him, Kiri was blushing brighter then him but she hid it away

_' Why is it that Naru-naru is making me blush like this?! We're just FRIENDS! Heck we maybe not even be friends! We're just two people who know each other'_ Kiri thought as she picked up her stuff and walked out to the school garden, where Kanako and Taro were eating on a blanket in the middle of the garden, she sat down and started to eat with them as she thought about a certain hair stylist...

When school was over Kiri went to find Narumi, She saw him talking to the janitor when the janitor walked away, she walked torward Narumi, she noticed there was a closet door opened, that he was looking threw

"Hey" Kiri said, startling Narumi, making him fall in to the closet, she smiled but quickly hide it when Narumi glared at her, she signed and went to help him up until...she was pushed by some kids that were leaving the school, their foreheads were touching, both of them blush like mad but it was dark in the closet so neither of them could see the blush, both were thankful, but then when they tried to get up the door slammed shut, before Narumi tried to open the door a small ' click ' was heard, when Narumi tried to open the door but it wouldn't open!

"Don't tell me.." Kiri stared off, with Narumi finishing

"He locked us in.." Narumi and Kiri both started to freak out

_'DAM IT! I JUST WANTED TO HELP NARU-NARU UP! WHY DID KAMI DO THIS TO ME?!'_ Kiri thought as Narumi thought some thoughts that were a little different form Kiri's thoughts

_' OH DAM IT! I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING THAT THE JANITOR HAD IN HERE! AND NOW I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH KIRI!...wait when did I start to call her Kiri? GOD WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!'_ Narumi thought as Kiri stared at him, when Narumi notice her stare, he looked back

"Hey Naru-naru" Kiri asked, as Narumi's eye's met hers

"Hai"

"what do you think of me?" Kiri's question, startled Narumi, what should he tell her?

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**Rei: HEY I RE-WROTE THIS CHAP! i was looking at my reveiws an when I saw my 20 reveiw ( its said it wasnt a flame), I got really sad an kinda mad because of the OCC...IM SRY! IM JUST ONE GIRL! an ive been wondering.. should i get one of my friends to help me with this? i want to make it more read able...mayb im just not good at writing T-T Ill change anything! just tell me! I re-write a million words if i have to! just dont flame me! its just my fanfic is also humor! im trying to make it funni aut trying to be a little serious...JA NE**

**PS: give me some Ideas plz**


	4. Trapped pt 2

**Chapter 4: Trapped? pt 2**

* * *

**(warning: a little OOC)**

_**RECAP:**_

_"Hey Naru-naru_

_"Hai"_

_"what do you think of me?" Kiri's question, startled Narumi, what should he tell her?_

_**end of recap**_

"Huh?" Was Narumi's question

"Ah..never mind" Kiri said, looking away from Narumi

"No its just that, I didn't really think you would ask me that.."

"Its OK, it was a stupid question" Kiri said looking into Narumi's eye's, which told Narumi otherwise

"Hey Puffy-head..." Narumi started off, making Kiri look at him " Its not that I don't think of you as a friend, its just.." Narumi took a deep breath, and decided to swallow his pride "..I...umm..." Before Narumi could finish what he was saying, He heard Kiri yawn, He could see that she trying to get comfortable by laying on the wall, her eye's looked like they were gonna close any minute, Narumi signed as he pulled her close

"Its not good to lay on the wall trying to sleep, so you can lay on me this one time" He said with a light blush, Kiri tried to object but sleep got the better of her, She feel asleep dreaming of a certain somebody. Narumi smiled at her sleeping form as she made herself comfortable, He signed when he heard her snore " your OK, for a girl" He whispered to himself, as Narumi feel in to a light sleep himself...

**Three hours later...**

"HEY! Anyone in there?!" a voice said behind the door, waking up Kiri and Narumi

"Huh?" Kiri and Narumi said in union, as some one hit the door over an over

"HEY, WERE IN HERE! LET US OUT ALREADY!" Narumi said, with Kiri still on top of him, When the door opened, Kei and Janitor were staring at them like they both grew a second head, When both had realize what they must have looked like, Kiri pushed herself off Narumi and tried to help Narumi up. Kei had a goofy grin planted on his face, as he stared at Kiri and Narumi.

"Naru-naru, I thought you didn't like girls! does that mean you like Kiri-kouhai?" Kei said as he bit in to some chocolate, still had a goofy grin on his face, Kiri was able to make sure her blush didn't show at all but sadly for Narumi, he was bright red as he glared at Kei

"NO WAY! she's a girl or have you forgotten that I hate all girls?! and look at her hair! " Narumi said as Kiri felt something stab her heart with bitterness, she hung her head down, no body seemed to notice

"But you don't get a rash from Kiri-kouhai, maybe she's your true love" Kei said, teasing Narumi even more as Narumi looked red all over with steam coming out of his ears. Before Narumi could answer, a chuckle they turned to see Kiri looking at them with a cold stare in her eye's

"Kei-senpai, Narumi could never like, never the less love me, even if he found true love in any girl, he could just make her pretty" Kiri said in a hollow voice, making a chill go up Kei's and Narumi's spine, Kiri walked away from them with a small turn.

" Naru-naru.."

"Ya.." Narumi said as both him and Kei were in shock of Kiri's coldness to them.

"Kiri-kouhai was very cold just now wasn't she?" Kei said as his chocolate began to melt

"I think so.." Narumi said as he felt his feet were to numb to move

"I think she didn't like your answer when you rejected right away" Kei said as he walked away, Narumi hung his head in shame. _'I'm sorry puffy-head'_ He thought as he grabbed his stuff and headed home.

**Walking home with Kiri's POV**

_'I can't believe he said that, right in front of me! I thought that he liked me at least like a friend, maybe I'm just hopeless when it come's to making new friends that I already didn't know, I just have to act like nothing happened today!' _I thought as I walked up my house I saw shampoo waiting for me, I smiled sadly, I opened the door, walked up the stairs and slammed myself on to my bed, I put on some ripped jeans and a black tank-top that said ' I'm in my own little world but don't worry, people know me there', I put on a pair of headphones, listening to **'smile like you mean it'** by **'the killers'**, I hummed the song as I closed my eyes and let myself drown into the song, I took out my lap top and played a few games of pinball, when I was about to turn off my lap top a small screen came up.

_-hey wats up?-_ It said, I looked at the user name -_SN-Inu-_ I smiled slightly and typed back

**End of Kiri's POV**

**Now Narumi's POV**

When I got home I noticed that I was the only one there, Thank Kami, I ran to my room, took of my shoes and dropped my stuff and went to my desk, where my lap top was, I typed my user name into it and saw that _-BP8kat-_ was online right now, I IM her to see if she was really there.

_-hey wats up?-_ I typed as fast as I could for no reason

_-o just thinking how life sux win ya think everythin is OK-_ She wrote, man her day must have sucked if she wrote this, it sounds like she went emo or something

_-i no wat ya mean-_

_-o really? tell me r u a girl in a guys body then?-_ GRR! I was trying to be nice! but she just had to go an ruin it!

_-NO! I WAS JUST TRYING TO B NICE IDIOT!-_ I wrote down in frustration I was feeling

-_...OK sry-_ ...OK something WAS wrong she wasn't making this...fun anymore...for her...I signed and began to type again

_-OK do ya wanna tell me or somethin?-_

_-not really, u would just find it stupid-_ Kay, this is weird, and I don't like...

_-i will listen..well read it if i keep talking ta ya...so u can tell me anyway-_ Why do I feel funny? my stomach hurts and I think I have a headache, my hands feel dry and my legs seem numb like before, I've been waiting for about 8 minutes, maybe she doesn't want to talk anymore

_- even though i dont want to talk bout it, thank you for trying-_ Is what it said before she logged off, maybe she'll be on tomorrow... I turned off my PC, took a shower, then hoped on my bed and took a nap...

**Narumis Dream (STILL IN NARUMI POV)**

I opened my eye's to see that I was in a meadow of some sort, I saw that it was sunset I saw two figures in front of me one was Kiri, wearing her school uniform and the other was...blurry, it was only the face though that i couldn't see, I could see the clothes just fine, the unknown figure was wearing ripped jeans and a dark blue shirt. I could see that both had their head down, as if they were sad about something, they both turned away, walking away from me, I stood up and tried to fallow them but they seemed to get farther and father with each step I took.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" I yelled but they couldn't hear me, they continued to walk away without a glance at me...What did I do?

"I'm sorry.." I whispered to myself, when I looked up I saw Kiri and the unknown figure only 3 feet away from me, the unknown figure and Kiri, had a slight smile, I walked to them trying to get a better look until...

**End of Narumis dream**

I jolted up when I felt something bite my foot...GRR!! I saw that my sisters minion, Micky, stupid dog! when I got the dog away from me I kicked him out the door and went back to my bed, I started to think about that weird dream...It was as if when both Puffy-head and the unknown figure were walking away from me I felt my heart being pulled that the pain was unbearable. I stood up, put on some shoes and got my cell phone, I headed out the door and I just walked around until I could forget everything but still think about it, I'm still wondering who was the unknown figure...she was sad so, could that be my... partner?! maybe I should ask Ochiai help on this, I looked around to see I was only a block away from his house, When I got there I saw that he was about to leave, I ran up to him an said

"Hey Ochiai whats up?"

"What do you want Narumi?" He said like he knows I want something...and is pretty much right as I hate to admit it

"You know that assignment we have..you know the one with the online person?" I said putting my hands on the back of my head

"Yes..why do you ask?" He said, raising an eye brow at me

"Ya umm OK I want to find out who my e-pal is..." I said, slightly fast as I watched his face make funny expressions at me

"OK any i'll help you on one condition.." He said, oh he just loves to make me beg doesn't he!

"which is..." I said trying to get him to the point

"Where were you and Koshiba-kouhai? I waited at your house for 2 hours but you both didn't show" He said, kinda glaring at me..

"Me and Her got trapped in the closet" I said with ease while inside I was freaking for no reason...I wonder why..

"How?" His voiced seemed cold but none the less I answered

"The janitor locked us in by accident"

"Hmm fine...Just ask your e-pal about.." He said trailing off, I signed

"Its a girl.." I muttered, he looked a bit surprised but continued

"..Her about herself in the real world, such as her family, friends, hobbies or a kind of music, to make it ease to find out about her life more and so on" He said as we kept walking randomly around, I slapped my head in realization

"Why didn't I think of that?!" I said earning a glance from Ochiai

"'cause your an idiot" He said, GRR! I SWEAR WHY DO I EVEN HANG OUT WITH THIS GUY!?, I waved my hand away as I walked away from him, on my way home I saw Kir-..I mean Puffy-head walking with her cat, shampoo I think, I could see she had headphones on with her ipod in her pocket, she was mouthing words to the some I think, She had a bag with a fish printed on it, the cat meowed at her, Puffy-head smiled slightly at the cat, I saw that she was wearing her usual cap and just walking around I guess, a little redhead girl, around 9 come running to her.

"Kiri-sama! some mean boys put gum in my hair! an I can't get it out!" the little girl was near tears, I saw some boys near her smirking

"That what you get, stupid girl!" They said as they took off running, I put my eye's back on Puffy-head and the little girl, Puffy head smile widen, making it into a grin, I blush lightly, Puffy-head bent down to the little girl, turned the little girl the other way and she took out her scissors and cut out the big piece of gum, like it was never there.

"Thank you, Kiri-sama!" The little girl said waved away and ran to a near by house

"come on shampoo, lets go home" Puffy-head said as her cat meowed in agreement, she picked up her cat and ran home, when the sky turned into a dark color, I signed to myself and ran home, planning what to do for school tomorrow...

**End of Narumi's POV**

**AT School the Next the day**

Kiri, Kanako and Taro were walking to school, like nothing ever happened to anyone, they stepped into the school to see the only Ochiai, Kei, and Narumi talking about something, Kanako was blushing like mad as she stared at Ochiai, Taro was talking about when they might do the scissors project soon, and Kiri...was doing nothing, she didn't even glance at them. When They finally noticed them, Kiri walked away, which did not go unnoticed by Narumi and Ochiai, Kanako ran up to walk with Kiri as Taro just stayed with them. Ochiai turned to Taro, which kinda scared him...

"Do you know whats wrong with Koshiba-kouhai? hmm?" Ochiai said, almost hovering over Taro

"N-No! Maybe she's just tired" he said backing away from Ochiai as running back to Kiri, Kei had a lollipop in his mouth as he said

"Its probably because of Naru-naru" Kei said, pointing at Narumi

"SHUT UP KEI!" Narumi said/yelled at Kei with a bonk on the head

"What did you do?" Ochiai said in a cold voice (again), as Narumi ran away from him, When Narumi got away a teacher grabbed his shoulder, Narumi looked at him with confusion

"Hey Narumi, I need you to help me out, I need you to carry some stuff to another classroom with one of my students" He said as Narumi just nodded as he fallowed the teacher to the closet

"Now help, Miss Koshiba with these things will you?" The teacher said before Narumi could object, The teacher push tons of stuff on to Narumi

"Its in the room next to the gym with a red note on the door" the teacher said as he took off

"Well come on lets go" Kiri said as she got her stuff together and started to walk away from Narumi

"Hey Puffy-head..." Narumi said as he walked next to Kiri with the same amount of stuff

"Koshiba" Kiri muttered

"Huh?" Was Narumi's fabulous question

"My last name is Koshiba, call me only Koshiba-San, I'm not even your friend, so I'm just a stranger" Kiri said in a hollow tone as she kept walking forward, not making eye contact with Narumi, Narumi was shocked at this, Kiri Koshiba a girl who can't give Narumi the rash, never really listening to him and always teasing him, just rejected him as being her friend?!

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Narumi yelled as Kiri just look to the other side of her

"You can't stand me, right?" She said still walking away with all of her stuff still in place

"Wah? I'm talking to you ain't I?!" He said, Kiri stopped in place and looked at Narumi

"How about yesterday?" She said looking right into Narumi's eye's

"Yesterday?" Narumi said, remembering that he said he hates all girls "...oh" He said as Kiri turned away and went back to what she was doing, but stopped when she heard something hit the ground, she turned to see Narumi, with all of the stuff he was carrying, all over the floor, His lips moved but Kiri couldn't read it

"What?" She said wanting Narumi just to finish up what he said and get done with this

"GRR! I SAID IM SORRY!" He said startling Kiri, She looked at him with wide eye's, Narumi had his head hung, Kiri put a small smirk on her face

" And why should I forgive you..." Kiri said starting off, Narumi looked up to see her smirk "...Naru-naru" she said finishing her sentence, Narumi put on a light smirk himself as he picked up his stuff and began to walk with Kiri down the hall way, not knowing what was gonna happen next...

"ONII-SAMA!" a blonde girl yelled who was behind Narumi and Kiri

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

**Rei: THANK YOU EVERYONE! I GOT ALOT OF SUPPORT FROM ALL OF YOU! IM SOO HAPPY! IM TRYING TO GET EVERYONE IN TO CHARATER..did i do better this time? i would like to thank 'black anime fan' for giving me a few ideas from this chap! THANK YOU AGAIN! and this chap is the longest ive wrote so far...thats good rite? WELL THANK YOU AGAIN! PLZ REVIEW! it makes me think my story have hope!...I dont own Beauty pop! (even if i want it)**


	5. Chisami

**Chapter 5: Chisami?**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_" And why should I forgive you..." Kiri said starting off, Narumi looked up to see her smirk "...Naru-naru" she said finishing her sentence, Narumi put on a light smirk himself as he picked up his stuff and began to walk with Kiri down the hall way, not knowing what was gonna happen next..._

_"ONII-SAMA!" a blonde girl yelled who was behind Narumi and Kiri_

**_End of RECAP_**

"ONII-SAMA!" The little blonde hair girl yelled again as both Kiri and Narumi looked over to her, the little girl never took her eyes off Kiri

"Onii-sama what are you doing with the werid girl with the short untidy hair? GASP! ARE YOU IN LOVE?!" The little girl said as she pointed to Kiri, who was a bit irriated

"CHISAMI! SHUT UP!" Narumi yelled droping all of him stuff and with his hands in the air as Kiri signed in annoyance

"I DON'T HEAR A NO! SO YOU ARE IN LOVE!" She screamed making people see what was going on as some girls over there said "Narumi-senpai is in love?! NOOO!" or something like that

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Narumi yelled, before Chisami could respond

"Please be quite im getting a headach from this, come on Narumi" Kiri said in her usual tone but abit serious, before Chisami could say something something pulled her back

"NARUMI!" A voice said behind her making both Narumi and Chisami jump

"I TOLD YOU TO HELP CLEAN TODAY" The teacher said as he pulled her away from Kiri and Narumi, leaving them to deal with the people

"That was strange..." Kiri muttered as Narumi nodded in agreement as the students behind them started to talk again "Do you think Narumi-senpai would really go for Koshiba-san?" One of the girls muttered "No way, Narumi-senpai only like pretty girls" another girl said, all of them were ticking off Kiri and Narumi, Kiri just put her thoughts of what it would be like if she could hurt them but sadly for Narumi it wasn't the same, thinking

_'THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND THEY TALK LIKE THEY KNOW HER! GRR!' _He thought as he picked up his stuff but stopped when Kiri's glaze hardened at one of the girls

"If your gonna say something about me, say it to my face" Her voice was cold which kinda scared the girls and for some reason made all the boys drop their jaw

"Come on Narumi" She said still in the cold tone, as Narumi followed her

"Hey Puffy head...you ok?" He asks her making sure she was ok

"I'm ok I just have a small headach from all the noise" She said as they both went in to the room an put stuff down and went out

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No im ok plus today everyone is leaving early, I think we leave in two hours"

"Why?"

"Something about a trip or something" Kiri said as Narumi nodded, They went their sperate ways without word

**With Kiri**

Kiri got to her class on time, but to noticed the teacher wasn't their yet, She walked over to Kanako and Taro-Tard

"Hey" She muttered as she took a seat with a nod from Kanako

"Hey Kiri have you heard where we will be going on the trip?" Taro-Tard said with a shake of the head 'No' from Kiri, The teacher walked in with a serious face

"Class I want you to write a number and give it to me" He said as he passed out a small piece of paper to everyone, Kiri thought for a number

_'hmm what kind of number should I put? I want to remember it so...14?...18?...17? ya I can remember that number'_ Kiri thought as she wrote down her number and went to sleep as all the papers were taken away

**With Narumi**

Narumi was in his seat as a teacher walked into the room, he had a box with them, The teacher stood up

"Class Im gonna let you guys pick a number from this box" He said as he started to call out people when Narumi heard his name he went to the box, he stuck he hand in the box an looked at the number, his eyes widen for a second

_'17?! WHAT THE HECK?!' _He thought as he remembered the past, he shook his head and went back to his seat and decided to sleep it off

**When the day was over with school**

"Hey Puffy-head" Narumi said getting Kiri's attention

"Yo" She said turning to him

"Hey did you here whats gonna happen before the field trip?" He said as they both walked around

"No...whats gonna happen?"

"Well there will be a one day festible, where all the girls that are chosen by the every girl in each class will be forced to wear a Lolita dress/kimono" he said as Kiri shrugged her shoulder

"Thank god they won't pick me"

"How do you know that?" He said as Kiri turned her head fully to him

"Even I know that I'm the most prettiest thing, Plus I don't want to be pretty"

"Why?" Was his wonderful question

"People judge people by looks never personality, its not the same with the other person"

"Oh" as Kanako ran to them

"K-Kiri Y-your gonna wear the dress for the festive..." She said as Kiri took it all in as Narumi choked it all down

"WHAT?!" Kiri screamed surprising everyone around her

* * *

**End of chap 5**

**Rei: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE! BUT WHEN I ONLY GOT FEW REVEIWS LAST TIME I WAS SAD! But when I got to my 30 reveiw I was happy again! PLEASE REVEIW! AN IM SRY FOR NOT MAKING THIS CH GO AS THE LAST!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BUT PLEASE B NICE! i dont own beauty pop!**


	6. festivel

**Chapter 6: Festive **

* * *

Kiri looked at Kanako with her eye's widen abit 

"Your joking right?" Kiri manged to say as Kanako shook her head no, Kiri was in thought as Narumi was... in shock?

"Y-your gonna wear it tomorrow"

_'I was chosen? DAM I don't wanna be the one in a dress!'_ She thought as she saw Kanako trying to wake up Narumi or something

"I'm gonna go home" Kiri said with a turn of her heel and left as Narumi came back to life an muttered something then left himself leaving Kanako

"D-did I miss something?" She said

**With Kiri at home (in Kiri POV)**

I walked in my house and up the stairs, I saw a note on my door and read it...

'Hey Kiri I got a phone call from the school so I go you a Lolita Kimono Dress, its on your bed and the reason I'm not here us because I have to be at some convention for the next week so I got an old friend of mine to stay with them for the next week - dad' Oh when he gets home he is going to pay when he gets home! I walked in to my room an saw that the note did not lie, on my bed was a black and red kimono with a white butterfly pattern on the sleaves, the top part was black as the bottom part, it was a skirt, was red with a few black frills at the ends, the corset was also red with black frills at the ends with a big vivid red bow on the black, to put into one word it was the cutest thing I have ever seem...well at least its not pink and yellow...I put it in the closet, i flopped myself on to the bed and took out my laptop I grinned when it said that someone was on

_-Hey WATS up??- _I felt way better then I did yesterday so I think I should say sorry.

**End of Kiri POV**

**With Narumi (POV)**

I just got home and went straight to my room but sadly my sister punched me saying I was a 'meanie', my dad tried to kiss me and the dog bit me! When I FINALLY got to my room I jumped on to my bed and pulled out my laptop, when I finish typing in my pass word the first thing that went up on my screen was

-_Hey WATS up??-_

-_Nm i was attacked, my father was acting like a girl an my crazy dog tried to eat me u no the usual stuff-_

-_lol hey umm r u mad at me?-_ Was I mad at her? why would I be?

_-no y?-_

_-I was being mean b4 so im sry-_ I smiled at the screen, she's so weird

-_nah its ok- _

_-k well...wat now?-_ She right, what can I talk to her about? Oh yeah! Ochiai told me to ask things about her

-_um wat kind of hobbie do you have?-_

_- well it may sound abit weird but i like to cut hair-_ wait...SHE'S A HAIRSTYLIST?! I don't know weather to be angry or...happy? I have a new rival but i'm happy? sign this is SO confusing! but on the other side... I have something to talk about... yeah lets go with that

_-really? same here-_

_-o thats cool wat kind of cut do u do?-_ So she's willing to talk about it? cool...I think

**(End of Naru-naru POV)**

After about an hour, Kiri got off, they said bye an all though first, Kiri looked at her room an thought it looked abit empty...She put on her Ipod "**The last night" **by **" Skillet"** She smiled sleepish smile, it was about a girl who cuts herself, her parents tell her its just some faze, so when she's about to run away she tells her best friend goodbye but he won't let her leave an tells her he won't leave an he'll be what he can just for her.

She smiled as she sunk her head into her pillow.

**The next day**...

Kiri walked with a frown on her face to school, she had an over sized bag with her

_' I wonder if I can kill the guy who came up with this idea...' _She thought as she headed to the main office, glad that no one saw her with her bag but stopped when she heard her name

"Yeah I know Kiri Koshiba will be good as dead, I mean she looks NOTHING like a girl, she'll just look like some stupid boy!" The girl said who had yet to notice Kiri

" I KNOW! I mean why does Narumi-senpai even be around her?" They said as they talked as Kiri started to get frustrated

_'So they think I can look cut, just cause I have a bob style hair cut...hmm lets see how they'll react if I were to prove them wrong heh this will be fun'_ Kiri thought as she stepped into the office

**With Narumi**

When Narumi got to school he saw at least 7 girls who were wearing Lolita clothing, none of them Kiri, he signed as Ochiai walked over to him

"Hey Narumi whats up?"He said as he stood next to Narumi

"looking for Ki- Puffy head!" Narumi said almost saying Kiri, to bad this was Ochiai, but he let it slide...for now

"oh well I think Kei said he was gonna bring her to us" He said

"Oh" While they looked over to see if they could find Kei or Kiri

"HEY GUYS!"They both turned to see Kei and some girl with him, She had long wavy hair wearing a Dress/Kimono Lolita dress in black an red with a butterfly pattern

"Hey Kei where is Puffy-head an who's she?" Narumi asked his SO CALLED genius question with a nod from Ochiai who could NOT figure who this was

"TA-DUH ITS KIRI-CHAN!" He said with a big smile, as Ochiai and Narumi turned bright red

"Huh? Naru-naru, Occhi why are you both so red?" Kei asked in a little kid tone as Kiri put a amused smirk on her face as Narumi blew up

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?!"He said as he was just as red as before

"I put in Extensions, these kind of clothes look good with long hair" She said in her so regular tone with her head tilted back alittle

_'This is gonna be fun' _Kiri thought as everyone was also in their own thoughts such as...

_'This is SO NOT COOL!' _Narumi thought as he stared in to empty space

_'Today is gonna be A LONG day' _Ochiai thought rubbing his chin

_'I wonder whats for lunch today? Should I buy some chocolate on the way home? Hmm or! I can get Naru-naru to blush even more! YUP that sounds good!_' Kei thought as he stared as Kiri and Narumi...Yes this will be fun hee. hee.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Rei: THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! IM SRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Ive been piled with homework for the pass week an helping my friend plan for a wedding is NOT easy hahaha i remembered the theme its funni but now to business...THANK YOU AGAIN! I thought mayb asking 4 to many reviews was kinda mean so can I have at least 9? I'm good with that or more...STILL THANK YOU ALL MY FELLOW BEAUTY POP FANS! (Heh it sounds more like a culture) I hope every one has a great week ( I haven't cuz im wearing a CURSED JACKET!) **


	7. Attack of the Kei

**Chapter 7: Attack of the Kei**

* * *

As the day went on the teacher asked Kiri to stay with Narumi as some sort of bet that he made. Kiri signed as she looked around her, so many jealous/glaring girl while the boys were drooling, how annoying. Narumi wasn't doing any better. 

_'GREAT! I'm stuck with Puffy-head AND there's twice as many people drooling about her then me! they didn't even notice she's way cute before' _Narumi stopped dead in his tracks_ ' d-did I just think Puffy-head was cute?!'_ Narumi's head was spinning

"Hey you OK?" Kiri sad getting to close to be comfortable. Narumi couldn't find his voice as his mouth went dry, so he nodded quickly.

"Kiri-chan! Naru-naru!" Both Kiri and Narumi turned to see Kei running their way

"What?" Narumi said not looking at Kei

"Did you hear about the sports game? wanna come and watch it with me, you can bring Kiri-chan" Before Narumi could respond, Kiri spoke up

"Sure, I need to get away, all the glares and the drool on the floor is so annoying" She said

"YAY! come on!" Kei said dragging Kiri and Narumi to the stands

"Hey Kei where are we gonna sit?" Narumi said as he looked around to see no seats, Kiri pointed to an area in the middle

"How 'bout there" She said as the two boys nodded in agreement, they watch the game for about half an hour and the team still haven't made a hit, Kiri signed in frustration and went down and started to walk again, with Narumi following without Kei since he wanted to know who one( or did he?) Narumi and Kiri walked in silence int the schools hall way, two guys with two weird colored haired( blue and green) saw them, Narumi saw them looking at Kiri and was very annoyed by it. The weirdo's stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Whats your name babe?" The one with blue hair said as Kiri looked at them with confusion as Narumi glared holes though their heads

"Why should I tell you?" Kiri said not looking at them, Narumi was still glaring at the guys

"Oh who's this? your boyfriend?" The one with green hair said as him and the blue hair guy had a glint in their eye, before Kiri could say something, Narumi grabbed her hand tightly and looking up at the guys

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend, we're also engaged, so just buzz off" Narumi said as Kiri awed at him, the weirdo's frowned but the green haired one put of a grin

"Well just in case when you leave this guy, my names Sai" He said as him and his friend walked away, making sure they were gone, Narumi let go of Kiri, seeing no rash had come on but both him and Kiri missed the warmth in their hand.

"Why did you do that?" Kiri said out of the blue startling Narumi

"Well.." before Narumi could answer the glass from the windows burst attacking them Kiri shut her eyes waiting to feel the glass, before any glass could touch Kiri, Narumi jumped in front of her taking all the glass crashing into his back, when the Kiri opened her eye's, she saw that Narumi was holding her to the ground, not a single piece had got to Kiri, Narumi looked at Kiri with a slight smile

"You better be OK" He said as his eye's closed as Kiri started to panic, Kiri signed in defeat there was only one thing to do, carry him to the nurse, she thankfully got him there with out no one finding out. When she got there the nurse took him off her. THANK GOD, She watched as the nurse took off his shirt to look at the back, Kiri was thankful YET AGAIN her blush doesn't show that much, the nurse went to answer to cell phone for a second , and you could hear so much yelling though the phone line when the nurse came back in she looked at Kiri

"I'm sorry Koshiba-san but I'm needed really bad, can you watch over Narumi for me?" With a nod from Kiri the nurse ran out off the room as if it depended on her life. Kiri watch Narumi...for about 15 min. when Narumi started to wake up.

"Huh? where am I?...WHERE IS MY SHIRT!?" He yelled when he looked over to Kiri but he winced when he moved around, Kiri saw that his back was torn up all over.

"Stop" She said making Narumi stop moving in an heartbeat, she went behind him and got some cream, and started to put it over Narumi's back

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled

"Your back is scratched up pretty bad..." Kiri said looking the other way "...and its my fault" She whispered surprising Narumi

_'She care's that i'm hurt?...she didn't even leave and she's putting the medicine on my back...' _Narumi was so absorbed with his thoughts he started leaning toward's Kiri, Kiri was in her own thoughts not noticing Narumi until it was to late, Narumi kissed Kiri on the cheek lightly "Thank you..." Narumi whispered passing out on the bed as Kiri was bright red good thing no one was here...

"AND I GOT IT!" Kei stepped into the room with a video camera that was recording, Narumi shot up from the bed

"KEI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Maybe he wasn't passed out, Kiri put on a angry face that could make Narumi proud

"Uh-Oh I gotta go!" Kei said running around the school with Kiri and Narumi on his tail

MISSION 1: GET NARUMI TO KISS KIRI- COMPLETED

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Rei: THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING MY FANFIC! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO LOVED! T-T I started a new fanfic, i dont no if any of u have heard of it (but zenbon zakura ) its called 'The wallflower' its an anime and ITS AWESOME! i was starting to think my writing was getting bad or somethin...WELL THANK YOU AGAIN ( AND THANK ZENBON ZAKURA FOR REVIEWING FOR MY OTHER STORY!) AN THANKS EVERYONE FOR GIVING ME ADVICE ON MY CURSED JACK!( I put it in my closet in side an old back pack YAY) Ja Ne!**


	8. Backmail to enjoy

**Chapter 8: Blackmail to enjoy**

* * *

Kiri and Narumi had been chasing Kei for over an hour, when Kei finally stopped he took the tape from the camera and said

"Kiri-Chan, Naru-naru you better stop or else..." Kei said with a mischief smile as both Narumi and Kiri were in shock with the Kei in front of them, Both Kiri and Narumi sighed.

"OK Kei what do you want?" Kiri asked as she saw Narumi wouldn't dare say what does Kei want

"Oh not much, from Naru-naru I want 4 dozen chocolate and Banana cupcake!" Kei said with joy as both Narumi and Kiri sweat dropped at his childish behavior

"T-Thats all?" Narumi said trying to control his rage from attacking Kei, Keiquickly shook his head no

"I'm not only getting something from Naru-naru but Kiri-Chan as well!" Kei said with a smile as both Kiri and Narumi thought

_'Why do I feel like I'm in the twilight zone?' _As they both signed in defeat

"What do you want me to do?" Kiri said not looking at Kei, Kei putting his ring finger on his chin trying to look cute (AND WORKING!)

"Oh well since what I have on this tape would probably come each 100 years, I should make this REALLY a good dare..." While Kei was thinking...Taro-tard burst into the room! how does he know where they are?!

"Kiri! Narumi-senpai!, Kei-senpai! I have some great news! the teachers told us that the field trip is in Osaka at a 5 star hot-spring, but only yours and Narumi-senpai's as well as Me and Kiri's class, isn't it great!" Kei put on an evil smile on his face as both Kiri and Narumi glared at Taro-tard but he already left to tell everyone else.

"Oh Naru-naru and Kiri-chan, seemed so happy today when they held each others hands..."Kei said as Both Narumi and Kiri blushed but Kiri's was barley noticeable.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!" Narumi yelled in embarrassment

"How rude Naru-naru, and as I was saying the trip is only a week long...how about Kiri-chan and Naru-naru act like a lovely-dovey couple?" Kei said with a innocence smile as Narumi's jaw drop to the floor and Kiri with wide-eyes

"KEI! WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE DO THAT!?" Narumi screamed on the top of his lungs

"Because I can put THIS tape all over the world with the help of you-tube and Occhi_" 'Though no way would he help since he like's Kiri-chan too, Naru-naru is in for trouble if Occhi found out_' Before Narumi could start to scream,Kiri stopped him

"Fine but ONLY for a week" Kiri said in the stern voice she neer really used as both Kei and Narumi had a chill go down their spines.

"O-OK Kiri-chan, remember the trip is in two days" Kei said as Narumi glared at him

"So are you going to give us the tape or not?"

"Nope! The you wouldn't do my dare" Kei said as he ran out of the room leaving Kiri and Narumi in silence, it felt nice but not-so-comfortable

"Are you OK with this?" Narumi asked breaking the ice

"Yes, after all its only acting" Kiri said as a small but painful pang hit her in the chest, as Narumi felt some one punched him in the gut

"Ya..acting, hey do you think the event thing is finally over?" Narumi asked as he looked anywhere but at Kiri

"I hope so this dress is WAY too girly for me" Kiri said in a bored matter-of-fact tone

_'So not cute...'_Narumi thought as both he and Kiri went to the front of the school to see parents picking up their kids.

"KIRI! Over here!" yelled a voice also known as Kiri's dad Seiji, when Kiri started to walk over to her dad she stop and went back to Narumi

"Thank you for earlier, Narumi-senpai" Kiri said with a smile then ran back to her dad leaving a surprised Narumi with a blush of embarrassment across his face

"She's not cute..." Narumi mutter to himself even though he knew he was lying to himself, although he was not prepared whats going to happen in 2 days on the Field-trip.

* * *

**Rei- sry its short! but the next chapter will be longer and thank you for reviewing! **


	9. feel free to find out

**Chapter 9: feel free to find out**

* * *

**At Narumi's house**

Narumi was on his bed playing with his laptop remembering what his teacher told him...

FLasH BaCK!

"Ok class as you now know, we have a week long trip coming up so everyone will who is coming gets 2 days off from school to get ready for the trip, we also decided to give you all a partner on this trip when I call your name you shall receive a profile on your partner, you may not know them because its in a class for the grade below us, you have to treat your partner with respect and NO FUNNY BUSINESS with the younger girls, boys" the teacher made that clear enough so no body would miss understand 

"Hiro Kazumi!" The teacher started to name off his students, as the teacher call students Narumi was in his own world thinking _about_ a certain _hairstylist_

"Narumi Shogo!" Narumi jolted up when the teacher called his name, he walked up and took the profile without looking at it until he got to his desk, when he look down on the paper his eye's widen and his jaw dropped

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Narumi yelled as he forgot he was at school

"Its called paper with words written on it Narumi" The teacher said as some students giggled at his stupidity

"Sorry..." Narumi said with his face red in anger/embarrassment as he looked down at the paper once again

_Kiri Koshiba_

_age 16_

_likes - Sleeping, sweets and cutting hair(not sure really)_ Narumi anime sweat-dropped at the last statement

_dislikes - loud/annoying people(not all but still), bugs, and the sight of blood(I mean come on who likes blood? ok vampires do and some horror people do but still!)_ Narumi was thinking was this thing made by a person who likes to choose their own point of view?

_favorite color(that we know of) - midnight blue_ 'Huh? So puffy-head favorite color is is the same as **her**' Narumi thought as he looked though the paper more

_personality - Very tired most of the time, she has a quick wit when teasing people, and is absent minded most of the time, as her father says she like a cat in another form_ '...Why does that sound familiar?'

_family - She lives with her father, he mother lives in California, North America. has no siblings._

_pets - a cat she found when she was in grade school_ 'A cat? Puffy-head is just like her now that I think about it...wait.. is Puffy-head is BP8kat?!'

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Narumi yelled yet again in class

"Narumi we're in class you know the place with people and WHEN your suppose to be listening?" The teacher was being serious and funny at the same time the whole class ended up laughing their heads off, someone hit their head on a chair and didn't even notice the pain, Narumi sat down in his chair as fast as he could and hoped that this hell would end already.

EnD OF FLash BACk

_'What if its true? can Puffy-head really be her? UGH! I'm getting a headache' _Suddenly Narumi thought of something that will surely help him out!

_'PLEASE KAMI LET HER BE ONLINE!!' _And as if god himself came down and granted his wish, she was on!

_-Hey whats up? its been awhile..-_ Narumi typed not really knowing how to ask her or at least make her give clue's on who she really is...

_-Oh hey inu-chan, im good but i will forever vow to take revenge on my dad who made me do something so...WRONG! any ideas?- _Huh? what could be so wrong to make her want revenge?

_- umm u can try to show him your growing up and you can live with out him an found someone better?-_ I wrote this as a joke but maybe thats a bit too much?

_-...-_

_-IM JOKING!! DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!- _DID SHE REALLY TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY!?

_-hmm well to show him im growing up IS OUT OF THE QUESTION! but getting a someone better may help an then theirs that field trip...- _Oh my god...please god don't let her be...

_-with a guy named Naru-naru- _OMG!! PUFFY-HEAD IS MY EPAL?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_-hey i have to go rite now, c ya later!-_ I got off before she got the chance to say good bye, I know it was rude...for me but...WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?! I hate this!!

**End of Narumi's POV**

**At school**

"Hey Naru-naru" Kiri said making Narumi jolt

"H-HEY don't do that!" Narumi screamed in her face, right now he was so confused, and did she know that she was his e-pal?!

"So loud..." Kiri said with a yawn

"That's rude you know!"

"And I should care why?" Narumi was getting so angry he stomped away without looking back.

"Stupid Puffy-head..." He muttered to himself as he saw buses getting lined up and as student looked around for their partners, Kiri went to his side, they both looked around to see ALOT of people just looking for the bus they were suppose to be on. When thing got better after an hour the teacher gave Narumi and Kiri a seat in the back as fangirls glared at Kiri for being with Narumi TODAY AND when she had to wear the butterfly Kimono-lolita dress.

"Why does THAT girl get to sit next to Narumi-sama?!" Of coarse was heard...ALOT and a few other girls were just whining and keeping their mouth shut like a 'good' girl 'should', when everyone was finally seated and the bus was starting everyone was thinking about what they were going to do when they get to Osaka, mostly the girls thinking about seeing Narumi in a yukata.(who can blame them? lol)

Narumi signed as the girls (besides Kiri) began to blush redder then an apple mixed green banana's (A/N: sorry for the weird wording..) when Narumi looked around the bus, he saw alot of girls looking at him

_'I swear...if those girls keep blushing like that people are going to think their thinking of something perverted...I think they are... weirdos' _Narumi thought as he decided to take a nap himself...unknowing when he was asleep Kiri who was also sleeping( no shocker there) she leaned in his shoulder, Narumi however didn't wake up but his head moved and landed on Kiri's head, both their face's looked at bliss, of course their is always someone to ruin it...that and someone was also watching this...

**Some where else on the bus**

_'Hmm my plan is coming into motion! I just love playing match maker! hmm where's my pocky?!' _A **UNKNOWN** figure thought as he had a video camera as he watched the sleeping couple that was a few seats away from him, _' this is going to be so fun! oh I just got the most evi- I mean best plan ever!' _The figure turned to the person next to him

"Hey, look over there is that Narumi **and** Koshiba there sleeping?" '_Eww for some reason I felt... like I ran out of cookies when I said Naru-naru's and Kiri-chans name!'_

**Back with Narumi and Kiri**

"Hey they look great together don't they dude?" One of the random guys said who was in front of Kiri and Narumi, other people started to notice the sleeping couple...

"Yeah I never noticed that Koshiba-san looked cute but with Narumi it shows" said yet another random guy

"HUMP! I have too say she looks good with Narumi-sama..." A random(don't you just love the word?) girl said as she and all the other Narumi fans started to cry in jealously

"Hey I need to get a picture of this!"

"Yeah! Then maybe all the girls at school will stop with Narumi and date me!"

"...your selfish dude" but none the less every one on the bus was taking pictures of the couple until that is when the bus stopped...

Narumi cracked open his eyes to see camera phone's pointed at him, he looked beside himself was Kiri... Narumi's mouth dropped and turned deep red

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING?! GET THOSE CAMERA'S AWAY FROM ME!" Narumi yelled, Kiri woke up to see the phone's also pointed at her...

"Not that I don't mind but why are all the people on the bus taking picture's of me in my sleep" Kiri said in her tired tone, a random boy showed the picture he had taken earlier, Kiri's eyes widen slightly

"So Naru-naru does sleep, who knew.." she said hiding the fact that he looked peaceful in the picture, Narumi stared at her in shock

"This doesn't bother you?!" Narumi said...well yelled... Kiri shook her head

"Why should it?" Narumi just shook his head _'She's not cute..'_ He thought as he and Kiri started to follow the students off the bus, both had not noticed the Unknown figure following then

_'B_y _the end of the trip Naru-naru and Kiri-chan will be together!' _The unknown figure thought as he followed the couple with the camera, waiting for the plan to continue

**Mission : Get Narumi to confess to Kiri-chan and Kiri-chan to notice!**

* * *

END of CHAPter 9

**Rei-chan - IM SOO SORRY!! I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS DONE SOONER BY ALOT OF STUFF HAS COME UP!! T-T IM VERY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I could make this long like I wanted but the next chap will be when all the funny drama starts! I hope you can forgive me! I know this chap aint that good but please review, and if it really is that bad I will take in flames... IM SO SORRY!! I WILL UPDATE FASTER!**

* * *


End file.
